


Thor Odinson

by SomebodyWhoLovesMe



Series: The Bonds That Made Us [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Lost Thor, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWhoLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyWhoLovesMe
Summary: Thor isn't used to struggle. He had a happy life, a mum, dad, and brother. No troubles, no problems. Then dad got sick, mum left, brother followed. Now he's all alone and everyone knows it except him.





	Thor Odinson

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or can contact them, please send them my way.

For a while Thor’s life had been perfect. He lived in Scandinavia with his mum, dad and brother. He had friends, he had fun, he couldn’t have had it better. 

“Sick? Your sick? With what?”

“..They said. Stop yelling at me, I didn’t do this on purpose!”

“All about you! You think you can pull this!”

“I’m the one who’s sick!”

“I’m the one who’ll be stuck taking care of you!”

That’s the last he heard of his mother, she was gone the next day, along with his brother.

“We don’t need ‘em. We never did Thor, us Odinsons men, tough to nails powerful as thunder.”

“What about Loki? He was an Odinson? We can’t get him back?”

“He was no Odinson! We took him in! We raised him, I treated him like my own and he leaves me as sick as I am!”

“He wasn’t my brother?”

“No! He wasn’t anything, she’ll parade him around like her own but she has no relation!”

But Thor stayed, he stayed with his sickly father, when he went to America for treatment, he went to the home, and when he died.

“Odinsons. Tough, lightning. Loki’s nothing, she’s not anything to us. She left.” his father muttered as he took his last breath, threats against the wife that left him, nothing to the son that didn’t.

So Thor was alone in a foreign country, offered to be given to family in Scandinavia

“‘ I’ve not got any. They died or left. No more Odinsons in there.”

“Would you like to stay in America?”

“I suppose, I could.”

So he did, his father was buried and he was sent to a foster mother, she was nice, not strict but she sent him back, so do the next 3,

“Thor, the mothers said you didn’t connect with them, that you didn’t want to be there. Are you sure you want to stay here? In America?”

“Nothing left for me elsewhere.”

“We have one more home, it’s a group home with plenty of kids your age. You should fit it, but you’ve got to try, you have to.”

“I will. I’ll try. I promise.”


End file.
